


I Love You (From the Bottom to the Top)

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Steve topping Alpha Tony, Omega!Steve, Porn with Feelings, Protective Steve Rogers, Switching, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is loved, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, bottom!Steve, bottom!tony, omega topping alpha, switching but focus on tony as receiving partner, top!steve, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Steve and Tony have a great relationship. They may have only been dating for a few months, but the truth is, they had been in love for years before that. Their relationship is only getting better from adding this new intimacy and Steve is very satisfied with how open Tony is in the bedroom. He’s giving and generous, sometimes to a fault, just as he is with everything.And then Steve comes home early and catches sight of something he wasn’t meant to see. The shock he gets from the sight of watching his alpha ride a toy might not have been meant for him, but it doesn't stop him from wanting.Now, if he can just figure out how to tell Tony how much he wants what he witnessed without putting his foot in his mouth…Or Tony offers Steve something in the bedroom and Steve misunderstands the offer.Until he doesn’t.Square Filled: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV: S4SteveTonyBucky Bingo: G1
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	I Love You (From the Bottom to the Top)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/gifts).



> Title: I Love You (From the Bottom to the Top)  
> Collaborator: RomancebyFaye  
> Card Number: 4087  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544675  
> Square Filled: Tony Stark Bingo: S4 SteveTonyBucky Bingo: G1  
> Ship: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics  
> Summary: Steve and Tony have a great relationship. They may have only been dating for a few months, but the truth is, they had been in love for years before that. Their relationship is only getting better from adding this new intimacy and Steve is very satisfied with how open Tony is in the bedroom. He’s giving and generous, sometimes to a fault, just as he is with everything.
> 
> And then he comes home early and catches sight of something he wasn’t meant to see. The shock of watching his alpha ride a toy might not have been meant for him to see, but it doesn't stop him from wanting.
> 
> Now, if he can just figure out how to tell Tony how much he wants what he witnessed without putting his foot in his mouth…
> 
> Or Tony offers Steve something in the bedroom and Steve misunderstands the offer. 
> 
> Until he doesn’t.
> 
> Word Count: 6681
> 
> This was inspired by the marvelous Reioka, or aurumacadicus on tumblr. They graciously let me take their idea and ran with it! The original post is https://aurumacadicus.tumblr.com/post/637160288175669248/i-know-that-i-always-write-omega-tony-but-i-had-a  
> and second part is  
> https://aurumacadicus.tumblr.com/post/637244403889618945/that-last-post-got-kind-of-long-so-im-continuing

  
  


Date night starts with homemade lasagna - Tony’s grandmother’s recipe no less - progressed happily through dessert, and finally into the bedroom where other appetites are begging to be satisfied.

Steve is straddled across Tony's lap. He presses yet another kiss to Tony's mouth, nipping and sucking at his lover's bottom lip and enjoying the way it makes the alpha rumble. He ruts against him, feeling the way Tony's cock slides against his own. Callused hands skate down Steve's massive chest, teasing and rubbing over his peaked nipples before tracing down the hard flex of his abs on their way to wrap around his cock.

Steve grips the headboard on either side of where Tony's head rests against it, leaning back to stare down at the alpha's face. Tony stares back, mouth slightly open, pleasure written across his features, but there is something else there, too. His dark eyes have an odd look to them and it's enough to catch Steve's attention.

The omega blinks, slowing down the movement of his hips as he watches Tony lick his lips and glance down at where his hands circle Steve's cock. It's large, especially for an omega, and Tony is staring at it with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Steve asks, curious. There's no way Tony is suddenly worried about his own size in comparison.

"Nothing," Tony answers quickly. "It's just...Do you ever think about-", Tony stops abruptly, flushing while he founders for a moment. "Would you want to try me on bottom?" he blurts out after a second.

Steve tilts his head to the side, confused. They have done that quite a lot, so he's not sure why Tony is acting so strangely about it right now.

"Did you want me to ride you?"

Tony bites his lip and blushes even more. He shakes his head. 

"No, not-not that. I mean, do you ever want me to _be on bottom._ " He emphasized the last bit very clearly, looking up at Steve with determination.

It still takes him a moment to understand.

"Oh!" Steve said, realizing now what Tony meant. He feels his forehead crease and hopes he doesn't look like an idiot. He knows Tony has dated all types of people, including all different mixes of first and second genders and people who identify different ways.

Tony has always been willing and open to trying whatever Steve wants in the bedroom, and he's certainly introduced Steve to some things he would never have thought about. Usually Tony is pretty straightforward when talking about sex, and though it had taken some getting used to, Steve appreciates the candor, since he is less experienced.

While Steve's trying to figure out what brought this on, Tony begins talking again.

"I just thought you might want to try topping. Because I'd be willing. If you wanted to."

His jaw is set, and Tony actually looks both embarrassed and slightly afraid. The way Tony is acting so strange about the offer makes Steve realize what’s going on. 

Tony is concerned Steve might not be asking for something he wants, and Tony is willing to give it to him, even if it isn’t something Tony really likes. 

His alpha is bad about getting something in his head and torturing himself with it until he spills out what's really bothering him. Because of this tendency, Steve has to be careful that Tony isn't just going along with whatever in an effort to make the people he loves happy. They've had a few conversations about it since they started dating several months ago and it's still something they need to work on. Even so, Steve loves how generous his alpha is when he knows Tony is offering this to him, even through his own discomfort.

He smiles and leans down, kissing Tony softly, and reassuring him with, "That's very generous of you sweetheart, but I have topped before. I've helped out other omegas during heat a few times, both before and after the serum, and while I really enjoyed those times, I'm entirely satisfied with what we do.

"You're my Alpha, and I'm your Omega," he leans back down touching their foreheads together before finishing with a growl, "and right now, I really want you to fuck my brains out."

Tony's face flickers, his brows drawing in for a split second, before it smoothed out and a toothy grin takes over. His hands slip to Steve's hips and help guide him upwards.

"Sir, yes sir," he quips, before doing exactly what Steve asked.

Much later, satisfied and happy, Steve kisses Tony goodnight and wraps him in his arms, enjoying how well the alpha's smaller frame fits to his, and it never occurs to him that he entirely missed the point.

****

Steve may not be a genius, but he's no slouch. As a master strategist he'd like to say that the true meaning of the conversation had occurred to him later. 

The Truth is, he completely forgets about it. It never crosses his mind again.

At least not until he comes home early one night from a glad-handing mission that gets cut short. He heads home, thoughts full of surprising Tony, but when he gets there his enhanced hearing picks up the unmistakable sounds of passion.

It's a little muffled even for his enhanced hearing, but the sounds of Tony’s short little moans are unmistakable even through the walls of the penthouse. The tone of them though…  
  


Steve has never heard Tony make those sounds.

_'What the hell?'_ Steve thinks. 

There's a split second of wondering if perhaps Tony is with someone else, but it's discarded as soon as it appears. Steve knows Tony can be trusted.

Still, he's intrigued. Both of them have high sex drives, Steve even more so since the serum. It's not really rare for one or the other to discover and join in on a moment of solo sex.

Maybe he can surprise Tony in a different way than he was originally planning. Steve slips through the rooms silently, approaching the slightly ajar bedroom door where he draws up short. For a moment he's not sure exactly what he's seeing.

Inside, Tony is only lit by the blue glow of the reactor, the light revealing him to be straddling what looks like a sybian saddle. Upon closer scrutiny, it's obviously something custom made, which isn't surprising considering Tony. The lines of the object are graceful and slick, calling to mind the flow of the armor Tony fights in.

What _is_ surprising is the realization the device is currently fucking a large toy into Tony's ass. 

Tony moans as the toy moves deep and slow into him. The alpha rolls his hips in a smooth counterpoint rhythm, heady little gasps escaping every time the slick phallus disappears inside, the base of the toy bottoming out, followed by Tony rocking forward on his braced hands, arms flexing, before he rolls his hips back to meet the next thrust.

Steve stands there, shocked, listening to the unfamiliar little high pitched whines as his brain rearranges itself and several new conclusions snap into place.

His excellent memory whispers in Tony’s voice, “Do you ever want me to _be on bottom?”_

Steve is certain this is not a show meant for him, no matter what has happened when walking in on each other masturbating before. He can't seem to convince his body to move away though.

As he watches, Tony cries out, another sound Steve hasn't heard, desperate and reedy. Tony leans back, his spine curving into a delicious arch as he grabs his ankles, head thrown back, long line of his throat glowing with sweat in the blue starlight from his heart. By some wordless command, the toy thrusts faster and Tony makes guttural noises deep in his chest, his cock bobbing and dribbling, crystals of delicate blue light caught in clear beads on the tip of his cock.

Steve's mouth goes dry.

"Oh fuck! Oh-oh yes, Steve, right there!" Tony growls, all alpha rumble.

And then Steve watches Tony's profile in glorious agony as Tony chokes out Steve's name again and comes while the toy fucks him at a brutal pace.

Tony shakes almost violently, sobbing as he scrambles to shut off the toy. When he succeeds, he collapsed forward like his strings had been cut.

Steve jerks back from the door, his heart pounding and his cock throbbing. He’s pretty sure he's wet as well, but he needs to give Tony some privacy. 

Hell, he needs a little privacy himself, to be honest. 

He quickly, but quietly, leaves the penthouse, heading to the gym to get some space and work off the anxious energy pouring in his veins.

****

So, Steve had not thought anything about _that_ conversation before, but now…

Well. He's definitely thinking about it now.

In fact, it feels like he can't think about anything else. 

Innocuous things burn like afterimages into Steve's mind, leading his thoughts right back to the revelation of his completely misunderstanding Tony asking if he wanted to top.

During training, the arch of Tony's spine as he bends backwards under a kick from Nat makes Steve's eyes go half lidded.

The moan of pleasure Tony lets out at the first sip of his morning coffee echoes in Steve's skull for long minutes, until Bucky nudges him with a questioning look.

When he goes down to the lab to bring Tony a snack and finds him deeply focused on soldering, his pink tongue licking at his bottom lip, Steve sees his mouth open in an expression of ecstasy, the shine of his lips lit up with blue light.

During Steve's workout, Bruce, Tony, and Clint come into the gym and take up positions in front of the mirrors for yoga. They go through several poses, and Tony is beautiful and steady through them all, his muscles flexing with the power he uses to fly his suit, the grace he shows in the air flowing through him from one pose to the next. 

And then one position has Tony's ass in the air and his chest on the mat, and Steve remembers how Tony had rolled his hips, welcoming that toy into his body again and again, and he wonders if Tony would present for him like this even though he's an alpha.

Tony calls after him when he spots him in SHIELD’s hallway, running to catch up to him, and Steve hears how Tony begged before he came, invoking Steve's name, unaware Steve was watching.

Tony flexes his shoulders, rolling out tension from a long day, and Steve matches it to the way Tony threw back his head as he grasped his own ankles.

It's driving him insane, but he can’t seem to find the right time to bring it up, can’t figure out how to even start.

He pins Tony to the bed as he rides him one night, refusing to go any faster even though Tony shivers and shakes and pleads underneath him, and he thinks of how he really, _really,_ wants to try Tony on the bottom.

****

Steve is a master strategist, skilled in planning and implementation of said plans. So he plots, and he plans, and he maps out exactly what he wants to do. He thinks of every contingency, goes over and over each scenario in his mind.

And then he follows exactly none of that, and like an idiot blurts out over date night dinner, “I saw you the other night.” 

Tony looks at him, fork full of salad halfway to his mouth, clearly confused.

“What?" he says after a moment.

Steve could kick himself. Instead he rallies.

“So that charity thing I had a few weeks ago. You remember?”

Tony takes a careful bite of his salad, watching Steve with a bewildered expression. 

“Yeah? One of the ones where you smile and shake hands and people open their wallets?”

Steve nods, waiting for Tony to pick up the thread. 

“You think you saw me there? But that’s not possible. I was home the whole time. Or are you saying you think something screwy is going on, like alternate universe me or time travel or something?” 

  
  


“No,” Steve cuts in, derailing the train of thought his partner is going down. He sighs and drops his head, regrouping. When looks back up Tony is staring at him, completely bewildered. “I meant I saw you later, when I came home. The event ended early.”

Tony blinks once, twice, and then goes so pale Steve is alarmed he might pass out.

“But you - I wasn't -” he stutters. His fork clatters to the table, bouncing and splattering dressing. Tony stands abruptly and his chair screeches discordantly before he gasps out, “That was private Steve! You weren’t supposed to see that!”

Steve stands as well, hands out in placation, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, it was an accident! I just didn’t know how to tell you. I just wanted to talk to you about it-”

But Tony bulldozes over him, and Steve hates the look on his face; panic laced with fear and humiliation.

“No, _I'm_ sorry. Oh fuck, I know you don’t like that, that’s why I didn't want you to see. We don't have to talk about it! It’s fine! I don’t need it or anything, or-or at least, I don't expect it from you. You have to know that Steve, I would never ask you for something you didn't want, something that makes you uncomfortable. Please, I’ll make sure you never see me like that again, just don't leave me, please.”

Oh fuck, Steve has really fucked this up. Tony is nearly hysterical, and it’s all his fault for lumbering into this like a graceless idiot.

“No, no Tony, I’m not leaving you!” Steve moves towards Tony slowly, taking his hand when he gets close enough and drawing him into his arms. Tony is shaking. “That’s not what this is about. _Dammit_. I went about this all wrong. I just felt like you deserved to know I saw you that night. And I know you would never ask me to do something I was uncomfortable with. Of course I know that, you are the most generous and kind partner I could ask for, that’s not what this is about at all.”

His attempt to calm doesn't work, and he feels how rigid the man in his arms goes before he pleads, "Steve, it's fine. Like you said, I'm the Alpha, and you're the Omega."

He just grips Tony tighter, petting softly through his hair as he tries to gentle him. 

"That's not what I said," Steve answers with as steady a voice he can muster.

He's becoming aware this is something much deeper than he had first thought. Sometimes, he stumbles across old wounds of Tony's, hurting him unwittingly, and his suspicion this is one of those times is confirmed by Tony's next words, which he delivers into Steve’s chest.

"Close enough. I got what you meant. You're not the first person I've dated that thought it was gross, but you were definitely the nicest about the whole thing."

Steve closes his eyes and tries to put the rage he feels at that statement aside for later. Instead, he focuses on leading Tony to the couch, where he sits down and maneuvers Tony into his lap. As usual, Tony doesn't resist.But then, he's never shown any sign of indignation at being manhandled or taking a submissive role in the bedroom. Maybe that’s why Steve is so shocked by this entire thing: he’s come to believe Tony is secure enough in his own sexuality and desires that he wouldn’t feel the need to hide something he wanted from Steve. Sure, in the field and in other areas Tony has no compunction about ruffling Steve's feathers or pushing his buttons, but the bedroom has been pretty open and welcoming for trying all sorts of things.

But someone - or more likely several someones - had made Tony think this thing he wanted was wrong or disgusting. And as much as Steve wishes that had never happened, right now he just needs to assure Tony that he thinks no such thing.

“Tony, I’m sorry I brought this up this way, I had all these plans for talking to you about what I saw. Apparently I’m not so good with speeches when it comes to stuff like this.”

Tony mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, “Man with the plan my ass.” 

Steve is relieved to feel him relaxing against him, though Tony is still not looking at him.

“I know,” Steve huffs. “But what I was really trying to say was, I would like to try topping with you. Actually, I would _love_ to try topping. But just for the record, even if it didn’t interest me, I would never say it was wrong or disgusting. The fact that other people made you feel that way makes me...Well. Anyways. The point is, even though I know you never meant me to see you that night, it’s been all I could think about for the past few weeks. You were beautiful, and I would be honored to share that with you if you still want to.”

For a few moments, Tony just sits there, saying nothing. Then he looks up, and Steve can see his eyes are wet, though not spilling over.

“And here I thought you said you suck at speeches.”

*****

Steve was nervous. He and Tony had talked a lot about tonight, and Steve had done quite a lot of his own research so he knew what to expect. The internet was an amazing source of information, or it had been after he had enlisted JARVIS to help filter actual useful information when he had searched ‘topping an alpha’ the first time. Not that he was against pornography, it was just he needed actual information, not the unrealistic versions of sex offered in most things he had dabbled in watching. Besides, none of them had been nearly as hot as what he had seen that night accidentally anyway, so skipping them was no big loss.

So he was armed with research, an aching want to please his partner, and a truckload of desire that threatened to swallow him whole. And nerves. Even for their first time Steve didn’t remember this wild oscillation between heady lust and faint terror.

What if he messed up? What if he couldn’t give Tony what he needed? What if after all this, he failed somehow?

The door to the en suite opened and pulled him from his spiraling thoughts. The lights in the bedroom dimmed and for a moment the lights in the bathroom stayed on behind Tony, bathing him in an ethereal glow. Steve’s breath hung in his throat as he stood, walking over to take his alpha’s hand.

Tony was smiling up at him, but Steve could feel the fine tremor where his fingers gripped Steve’s own.

So, Tony was nervous as well. Of course he was. This was something people who had supposedly cared about Tony had mocked and belittled him for, had told him something was wrong with him for wanting. The fact that Tony had been hurt badly, but was still willing to share this with Steve, even after Steve had watched Tony without his knowledge...

Somehow, that bolstered Steve, set him with determination to show Tony how much Steve was going to make sure his alpha had no regrets, no reason to fear. Tony's trust gave him the confidence to kiss those shaking fingers, to pull his partner towards their bed. 

The lights in the bathroom went out as they moved across the room, leaving only the soft glow of the bedroom lighting.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Steve whispered, pulling Tony closer to him so he could tilt Tony’s head back for a soft kiss. “You look gorgeous.” And he did, wearing a black robe Steve hadn’t seen before, satiny and soft beneath his fingers. The edges were trimmed in a delicate lace and Steve let his fingers slip over it, nudging it back so he could bare more skin to his touch.

“Hey yourself, big guy,” Tony whispered. “I’m all ready for you, if you still want to do this.”

Steve nudged the robe back further, slipping it down so he could kiss over Tony’s graceful neck, nip at his collarbones. He gripped it snugly as it slipped off the alpha’s shoulders, using it to trap Tony’s elbows by his side as he looked down at him, the arc reactor on full display, lighting up the way Tony’s eyes were wide and nervous. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked between more soft kisses, hearing how low his voice had gone. “Hope you didn’t get too ready. I was really looking forward to opening you up myself. You said you’d let me, can I still do it?”

Even in the low light, Steve could see the color climbing into Tony’s face. It made something in him preen, and suddenly he wanted Tony naked and under him. He wanted to see him arch and pant like he had only witnessed that night in secret. It was only the work of a few seconds to untie the sash and push the slippery robe to the floor. Tony moaned when Steve lifted him effortlessly, placing him on the bed and stepping back. He quickly slipped out of his own clothes, tossing them aside carelessly before climbing on the bed and nestling between Tony's legs, bracing himself on his arms over Tony before nipping and licking his way into his mouth.

“Can I Tony? I want to feel you,” Steve whispered in between kisses. Tony's arms went around him, fingers tangling in his hair as Steve nipped lower, sucking and tugging on his hardening nipples until Tony whimpered, kissing around the casing of the reactor as he moved between them, tugging slightly with his teeth to hear the way his alpha's breath hitched.

Steve felt feverish, like pins and needles were crawling down his arms, into his fingers, and all he wanted to do was feel them slipping inside Tony, feel the way Tony’s body would have to be coaxed open for him. "Please, Tony...Want to open you up on my fingers."

Tony made a strangled sound when Steve felt the harness of Tony's cock rub against his abs. He couldn't resist dipping down to mouth at it, taking it into his mouth to suck gently while Tony shuddered and tugged at his hair. 

“Fuck, Steve. Yeah, yeah, whatever you want.”

“Mmm. I just want you,” Steve said as he pulled off of Tony's cock, lapping at the head as he did. He reached for the supplies on the nightstand, finding what he needed before turning his attention back to his lover.

And what a sight Tony made.

The back of his hand was pressed to his mouth, head canted slightly to the side, eyes shining and half lidded. His legs were splayed wide around Steve's hips, showing off the long lines of his body. Steve took a moment just to look at him, letting his gaze wander from the soft waves that he loved to run his fingers through, down over Tony’s face, where he looked back, uncharacteristically shy. His gaze wandered over his chest, where scars surrounded the marvel that protected Tony’s heart, past the gentle ripple of abs, to follow the trail of dark hair past his belly button, where his cock sat plump and full, surrounded by neatly trimmed curls.

And it was all his, all for him. His to have, his to take. Something Tony had stopped asking anyone for probably a decade ago.

The enormity of it felt like it would swallow him for a moment, and all the nerves he had forgotten rushed back.

He fumbled the lube, hand shaking so bad suddenly that he felt like his body had forgotten how to communicate with his extremities. His his heart was beating like a hammer in his chest.

He could not fuck this up. He could not.

Oh god, he couldn’t even get the lube open. 

Beneath him, Tony moved, his eyes now full of worry instead of his own nerves. Calloused, capable hands covered Steve’s own as Tony reached for him.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, baby. Here, look at me,” Tony crooned, tangling their fingers together before he mirrored Steve’s earlier action and kissed his fingers.

Steve felt himself turning pink, and not in the sexy way. “Sorry,” he muttered, “I’m just scared I’ll fuck this up.”  
  
“Honey, you’re not going to do that,” Tony said, voice so full of confidence it humbled Steve. With a little smile he added, “I’ll bet you did so much reconnaissance, you probably know more about me bottoming than I do.”

That startled a chuckle out of Steve, and with a shaking sigh he crumpled forward, smooshing Tony into the mattress. Tony wrapped him in his arms. “If you changed your mind about this, that’s okay. It doesn’t have to be tonight, it doesn’t ever have to happen if you don’t want to.”  
  
“Geez, Tony. Not wanting to is definitely not the problem!" And it sure wasn't. Steve wanted this with a ferocity that shocked him. "I want it so bad I feel like I’m going to burn alive. Like there is this piece of you I never knew existed, and I have to have it, like if I don’t, I’ll die.” He buried his face in Tony’s shoulder, ashamed and confessed, “It sounds so weird, but I don’t know how to explain it. I want all of you, all you’ll give me and all you’ll let me take. The best of you, the worst of you... It’s the worst kind of greed, and no matter what we are to each other, I’m not entitled to all of you, I know that...But, _fuck_ , Tony. I _want_.”

Fingers tangled in his hair, wrench his head back, and Steve allows it, afraid he’s said too much. But beneath him, Tony is looking at him in awe, and his voice is rough when he says, “And you think I’m not the same? That the way I feel about you doesn’t terrify me sometimes? Steve, you have to know...You have to. It’s the same for me. I would give you everything. If it’s you, I’ll let you take everything. I just want the same in return.”

And the only thing to do is kiss him, this wonderful man, this alpha who gives things even when he is afraid, even when others have hurt him. He gives it to Steve because Steve asks for it, and - he hopes - because Tony knows Steve will give it back to him in return. Steve kisses Tony until he’s breathless, panting and moaning and squirming against him.

When he pulls back, Tony catches his hand, pouring a good puddle of lubricant into his palm before lying back and wriggling a pillow beneath his hips. His legs splay even wider than before, and the angle reveals more of him to Steve's gaze, letting Steve see all of him, and he fights back a growl as his fingers finally slip over Tony’s furled hole.

As if reminding him of its existence, his cock twitches, heat rolling down his spine and into his groin. Just the sight of Tony's little dusky pink hole is enough to have him burning with want all over again.

He pets over it slowly, gently, rubbing and pressing lightly, knowing what he likes for himself, but trying to find out what Tony prefers. Even though he knows their biology is different, and much of the things he read said not to expect most alphas to open up as easily as an omega, Steve is still a little shocked by how firmly he has to push to slip his fingertips inside. When Tony groans and arches into it, it’s gratifying in a way Steve wasn’t prepared to feel. 

He rubs and teases, pressing in one slick fingertip and then the other, alternating and nudging just a little deeper each time he switches. Tony is making encouraging noises, one hand digging into the sheets, and the other gripping right above Steve's knee.

Steve can't stop watching the way Tony's ass opens up around his fingers, how he can feel the pulse of him here, in this delicate, secret place. And sure, there's nothing wrong with an alpha wanting this, but it still feels electric in his skin. Like some guarded thing has been offered up just to him.

Tony feels scorching around Steve’s finger when he finally pushes all the way in, the tightening of muscle giving way but still clenching down around him. Almost in sympathy, Steve feels an answering clench of his own, knowing how good being touched like this can be.

He works his finger slowly, in and out, slippery and making tiny sounds he doubts Tony can even hear. But he can, and they get louder when he works Tony's hole a little faster, a little firmer, looking up to watch Tony’s face with rapt attention until he gasps and pleads, “Please, I want another. I’m ready.”

And his body opens more, softening, and Steve marvels at the way it lets him in. He feels powerful and heady with desire, having to work for this acceptance of his flesh into Tony’s body, some kind of challenge he never knew to want before. A benediction and a prize. He wants it now. Well, he knew he wanted it, but _now_ with Tony’s hole slick and soft stretching on his fingers, he’s burning up with it, heating from the inside like molten metal.

But Tony's not quite ready yet, and honestly, Steve's not quite done exploring this himself. He hooks his fingers, purposeful and searching. He finds that bundle of nerves even alpha's have here, hidden in such an intimate place, and when he plays with it Tony makes one of those noises Steve has only heard that night he unwittingly spied on him.

Tony’s cock twitches and Steve can scent the slick slipping down his own legs. Tony looks half drugged, his eyes fluttering when Steve rubs his fingers on the alpha's prostate, testing and coaxing, cataloging what makes Tony twitch and shiver, what makes him flex and groan. Steve’s usual desire to be filled is completely absent, and suddenly all he can focus on is how Tony will look wrapped around his cock. How his soft little hole will spread wide open for Steve, engulf him, how it will feel that have this newly coveted piece of Tony all for himself.

He works him for what feels like hours, pressing, rubbing, bathing in the scent of aroused alpha. Working his fingers in patterns and then randomly, until sweat shines on Tony's body and his thighs clench and quiver on each side of Steve. Those sounds come more and faster, and inside, Steve's omega basks in the pleasure his alpha is receiving from his attention.

“Steve, please!” Tony eventually whines, grabbing at him with uncoordinated movements, desperation edging in his voice. “I want you to fuck me- yes, yes- Please! I'm ready, I-I'm so ready. I need it, need you...please!"

“Tony, sweetheart, I’ve got you,” Steve rambles, stretching his fingers wide again just to watch the way Tony spreads around them. “I’ll take care of you, I'll always take care of you.” It's hard to tear himself away, to slip his fingers from Tony’s welcoming heat, but his own need is roaring in the back of his skull at the reality of these past weeks' fantasy brought to life before his eyes.

And this time, his alpha won't need a substitute to pleasure him.

He pulls his fingers away, searching for the bottle of lubricant so he can prepare his cock as well, but he can't see where it went. Tony is whining, making desperate little begging sounds, and Steve doesn’t want to make him wait while he searches for the bottle, so he slips his hand down, gathering plenty of his own slick and uses it instead. He presses the head of his cock to Tony’s entrance, and Tony makes a wounded little noise. Steve looks up worried something is wrong, but Tony is just staring at him, mouth open, fangs on full display.

“Oh fuck. You’re gonna kill me, fucking me with your own slick.”

“Yeah?” Steve purrs, pushing forward steadily, watching Tony tremble when the head of his cock pops in. Nothing could have prepared him for this, and he feels a growl rumble through him, watching in fascination as he sinks further and further into Tony’s ass, his entrance softer from all the work Steve had done and almost sucking him in. It’s nothing like being with an omega, tighter and hotter, and somehow so much more fulfilling with the scent of his alpha in his nose and on his tongue. 

Oh, there’s a thought. He wants Tony on his tongue.

“Tony, you feel so good," he moans. "I wanna eat you out next time. Can I do that? Get you all wet that way? Maybe stuff you full of my slick and lick it out, too?” He pushes forward, all the way, until his hips press into the fullness of Tony’s ass. He just stays there, enraptured at how amazing this feels, how right.

“Holy shit!” Tony yelps when Steve just pushes a little farther, pulsing and nudging as deep as he can possibly go. “Yes! Anything, anything. Honey, you gotta move, you gotta-” Tony cuts off with a gasp when Steve does just that. Rolling into him with measured strokes, linking his fingers with Tony’s and pressing him back into the bed. 

His Alpha. All his. No one else was ever going to get a chance to have this from Tony again, because he was _Steve’s_. 

He fucks him at a steady pace, hard enough to satisfy, but still slow enough for Steve to take it all in and hide it away covetously in his mind.

“I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t want this,” Steve pants out, finally picking up the pace when Tony starts rumbling low in his chest. “You’re beautiful like this, letting me have you. I wanna fuck you all the time, keep you right here in my bed, taking my cock like a good little alpha.”  
  
“Steeeeve,” Tony moans, eyes rolling back in his head. “Harder, want it harder…”

“Of course you do, gorgeous." Steve kisses him, sloppy and perfect. Pulling back just far enough to watch as Tony cries out and squeezes around him. He's a vision, a perfect partner, and just for Steve. "Look at you, made to take it. Better than any omega I've had, not even in the same galaxy.“

In answer, Tony just locks his legs around Steve’s waist, his own hips rising up, thrusting his body on Steve’s cock. Steve pulls back farther, sitting up and trading his grip on Tony’s hands for a grip on his hips. He lifts him, angling him until Tony starts making those high sounds Steve has wanted to hear for weeks. He looks down at his alpha’s cock, baring his own teeth at what he sees. That hadn’t happened even when Steve had watched Tony come on his toy.

“You gonna pop a knot for me, Alpha?” Steve purrs, all omega satisfaction. “Am I fucking you so good you're gonna give me that pretty knot? Huh?”

“Steve... _Steve, please….”_

“Yeah, that’s right,” Steve croons, pushing in as deep as he can, giving Tony what he wanted, what he begged for. “Come on, sweetheart, give your Omega that pretty knot, I want it. Want to watch you pop that beautiful knot while I fuck you like you need.”  
  
Steve watches as Tony tenses, his back bowing off the bed, hears him give a vicious alpha rumble as he finally comes, hot spurts shooting high enough to hit Steve’s chin, knot forming fully without even so much as a hand to squeeze it, and Steve pounds into him, chasing his own pleasure even as Tony howls his name and he comes and comes and comes.

Time gets fuzzy for a bit, and by the time Steve comes back, he realizes he’s squashed Tony into the mattress again. He tries to shift up, but Tony is clinging like a limpet.

“Whrrugonn,” his lover grumbles.

Steve laughs, feeling like he’s just run a hundred miles, but also like he’s a little bit high. “What was that?” he whispers in Tony’s ear.

“Where are you going?” Tony says again.

“Well, I was going to see about cleaning us up, but you’ll have to let me go for that.”  
  
“No.”

Steve laughs again.

“Okay, but cleaning up in the morning will be awful.”

A dramatic sigh answers him.

“Fine, but I can’t walk after that glorious pounding you just gave me. I think my legs have the stability of jello right now.”

Steve presses a kiss to smiling lips before pulling back and carefully slipping his softening cock from Tony’s body. He can’t resist the urge to watch the way the rosy skin pulses a little, heat crawling up his spine when he watches a dribble of his own slick and come leak out. Gently, he catches it on his finger and pushes it back in, enraptured by how soft Tony feels here now, knowing only moments ago he had been there, nestled inside him, and even now there is evidence of his claim.

Tony makes a low rumble and Steve looks up the glorious, ruined mess of him, noting the come streaking the arc reactor and the knot that still hasn’t gone down. He’s a mess himself, slick on his own thighs and Tony’s come striping him from navel to chin. 

“Easy tiger, I’ve got a heart condition.”

Steve just smiles at him, the moment feeling precious and weighty somehow. “Me too. It’s called _Tony Stark_.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but there's a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He has no problem letting Steve carry him into the bathroom and run them a nice hot bath.

He can’t resist pulling Tony into his lap in the water once they are all clean, rutting against his ass and massaging and squeezing his knot, teasing at his sensitive nipples until Tony comes again, Steve following shortly after. After another quick rinse to clean off the cleaning off, Steve carries Tony to bed.

In the glow of the arc reactor, Steve holds Tony close, breathing in the scent of him and Tony together. Tony gazes at him, eyes soft and full of love.

"Thank you," he says out of nowhere. He's as serious as Steve has ever seen him. "Thank you for not treating me like there's something wrong with me."

"I should be thanking you," Steve says. And that's not enough, not near enough to encompass what Tony has given him. "For your trust in me, to let me share this part of you."

His voice is shaking, but it's okay, because so is Tony's when he answers, "There's no one I would trust more. I love you so much it scares me a little."

Steve buries his nose in Tony's hair, blinking back tears.

"I love you like that, too. You don't have to be afraid, sweetheart."

And Steve knows. He wants this forever. Sure, they have technically only been together for a few months, but really, it's been so much longer. They have loved each other for years before this, standing together has always made each of them stronger. 

Steve knows about wasted chances, about regrets and wishing he had done something different. _Could have, would have, should have._

“Tony?” he murmurs, catching Tony’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

“Hmm?” the alpha hums.

“Will you bond with me?”

Tony freezes for a second, his eyes going wide. And then he smiles, full and dazzling. He kisses Steve clumsily, his mouth still pulled into an ecstatic grin.

“Absolutely. I’m already yours anyways.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this got so far away from me, but I'm pretty happy with it! Thanks again to reioka for the inspiration for this and I hope at least some other people enjoy this dynamic!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think! But please, remember this is something I do for fun, and be respectful of that.


End file.
